Lab Rats : I think about you
by Annoamus
Summary: Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Lab Rats, bionic showdown already happened Marcus survives**

At Mission creak high Jasmine was watching Chase and Bree wondering what it was like to be like that to have someone understand. Walking backwards down the she slipped luckily a boy named Marcus was there to catch her. They were staring into each other's eyes. Her siblings Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo came to see if she was okay but clearly saw something that they didn't. Love.

"Why are you holding our sister creep?" Chase asked but clear that hadn't forgiven him yet "oh sorry I was just trying to help. See you round" Marcus said whilst putting her down and leaving "isn't he perfect?" she asked "well if you cut out the part that he is evil then yes" Leo stated "come on Mr Davenport will being waiting for us."

During training in the Lab "okay so Jazz get in your capsule it's your turn" Mr Davenport ordered she ignored him and continued playing with a daisy "Oh yeah she is in love with Marcus" Bree explained "no but he is perfect" Jasmine said infuriated with confusion and anger Mr Davenport yelled "get in your capsule!"

That very night on the balcony "Hey" Marcus said "what are you doing here?" she asked "I had to see you. It's because I can't stop thinking about you Jazz I think I'm in love with you." For a second they were lost in each other's eyes and then they were kissing each other but not knowing Chase and Mr Davenport were watching them.

"Get your lips off of my daughter. You creep" Mr Davenport shouted "Mr Davenport don't do this" she pleaded. "Why not?" Chase asked "because I love him! And you always told me to follow my true hearts desire and my heart tells me that Marcus is the guy I like." "What is going on? Can't you see he is playing off your emotions and you if I see you anywhere near my daughter it will be the end of you" he shouted "NO" she yelled whilst blasting him across the room "Marcus run"

The next day at breakfast "you are in big trouble Missy I mean what were you thinking kissing him" Donald enquired "Maybe because I care about him and you might know about it when you care about someone other than yourself." Everyone looked shocked when she said this "I'm sorry" she said "you are grounded" Donald said.

That night Bree heard a lab window open she went to see what was going when she saw Jasmine "what are you doing?" Bree asked "I'm going to school" she lied "at 9:30 PM really" she said knowing that she had lied to her "fine, I'm going on a date with Marcus please don't tell Mr Davenport I mean how would you feel if he said you and chase couldn't date?" she enquired "it would be awful, okay I'll help you but first let's get you in something nicer. Get into your capsule and I will put the dress into the programme." She came out of her capsule wearing a deep blue, short, strapless dress with royal blue pumps "you are ready!" she said with delight.

At the park Marcus was waiting for Jasmine to arrive she finally arrived and when she arrived he was in love more than ever "you look very beautiful" he said "and you look very handsome" she replied "I have a little surprise come on." He lead her to a candle lit picnic bench with a slow song in the background "would you care to dance?" he asked "I would be honoured." They were lost in each other's eyes. After the dance they were sitting alone watching the sun going down Marcus' arm was over her shoulder they looked deep into each other's eyes and they kissed for a long time.

The next morning Jasmine was getting her bag "bye daddy" she said to Donald said after she left "did she just call me daddy? Does anyone know about this?" Mr D asked "no why would we?" Bree replied "Bree?" he said staring "she is only really happy because she went on a date with Marcus last night and she is in love with him uh-oh" Bree rambled "WHAT! I GAVE HIM ONE CHANCE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Donald roared whilst picking up his jacket heading for the school.

At school Marcus and Jasmine were sitting outside at the entrance of school "I think I am the luckiest person alive having a boyfriend like you" she said "I love you" he said "I love you too "so how was the date? Get in the helicopter!" Mr Davenport yelled.

Back at the house "you are confined to the lab" Davenport stated "but Mr Davenport please I bet you would do it if you were me" she pleaded "no cause I'm a mature adult. I'm an adult Come on guys we will be late for the cinema"

Down in the lab Jasmine was calling someone "hello" the voice said "hi Douglass" she responded "why are you calling me?" Douglass asked "I was wondering if I could come and stay" she asked "yeah that would be alright" he agreed "send me the coordinates and I will geo-leap there? And is Marcus still there" she said "yes and yes" he replied.

She arrived at Douglass and Marcus' house "JAS!" Marcus said with delight whilst sweeping her off of her feet "what are you doing here?" he asked "she's moving in" Douglass said "what about Mr Davenport? Won't he notice you're gone? I mean it's gonna be great having you around and all I mean your cute, funny, smart and very beautiful" Marcus babbled "calm down lover boy."

 **Back at the lab...**

Everyone had just got back from school Bree saw the letter she left.

 _Hi Guys,_

 _I want to be the perfect daughter/sister/team mate but I can't I have to follow my heart. I just need you to trust me. I will never be happy stuck here in the lab. I know that I might be in danger but this isn't living. I need to put myself first. I'm sorry but it is something that needs to be done it will only be until Davenport can accept this._

 _Love jazz_ _X_ _X_ _X_

"Jasmine's gone" Bree said "What?!" Donald yelled "you need to go find her she could be in grave danger" Mr Davenport said worried "why?" Bree asked "I'll tell you after just GO!"

 **Chapter 4 : A fabulous Performance**

4 weeks later...

At Douglass' place "why don't we all go to Karaokey dokey? I heard their chicken wigs are great. I know the owner he might might give us a discount" Douglass suggested "so do I. And he won't" Jasmine replied making Marcus laugh "if you're asking then yes you can sing" "great"

At Karaokey dokey..

Jasmine and Marcus Singing :

 _When you're on your own, drowning alone_

 _and you need a rope that can pull you in_

 _someone will throw it_

 **and when you're afraid that you're gonna break**

 **and you need away to feel strong again**

 **someone will know it**

 _ **and even when it hurts the most try to have a little hope**_

 _ **cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**_

 _ **when you don't**_

 _ **if you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder**_

 _ **if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile**_

 _ **if you want to fly I will be your sky**_

 _ **anything you need that's what I'll be**_

 _ **If you want to climb I'll be your ladder**_

 _ **if you wanna run I'll be your road**_

 _ **if you want a friend doesn't matter when**_

 _ **anything you need that's what I'll be**_

 _ **you can come to me**_

 _you can come to me_

 _yeah_

 **When she finished she that Adam, Bree, and Chase had been watching "Jasmine you need to come home now" Chase said "you're in danger" "Fine but only if Marcus and Douglass come" Jasmine Negotiated "Fine"**

 **When they got back to the house and sat down Mr Davenport said "Jasmine you are not related to Adam, Bree and Chase and you're not bionic"**


End file.
